Dragon of Shuggazoom
by dragonscale876
Summary: The monkey team finds a strange object while on a refueling mission. Find out how it changes how things are. Will it be for better or for worse
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon of Shuggazoom**

I want to tahnk my friend Seelie for the title idea, thanx Seelie

Disclaimer: i do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! (SRMTHFG), i dont own Kitty or Mew. Guys I asked if u wanted to be in it and u agreed so here we go. Tell me if i get anything wrong with the description of u guys and i will correct it _postehaste. _This has a very little bit of Eragon reference so i dont own that either.

AN: I know some of u out there might not like this, if so please dont comment on it just stop reading it. dont tell me how bad it sucks o r that u could do better anyday of the week just STOP READING! okey dokey, please and thank u.

"If we don'f find a place to get fuel we're sunk" Sprx stated. Of course, everyone was already aware of this, Gibson's scanner started beeping rapidly.

"According to my scans there is an adequate fuel source on that planet there." he informed them. Kitty, a red and blue robot monkey and Mew, two new members of the team , were watching the view screen.

"So are we gonna do this or what" Kitty asked, impatiently. The team agreed that it was their only option at that point so they altered their course for the strange yellowish world. Gibson started to do an analysis of the planet,

"According to my charts, this world has been deserted and barren for many years. But I've also discovered that the fuel source we need is found in many of the minerals here." he said.

"So it's in the rocks right?" Otto asked dimly. Gibson shook his head disbelievingly, isn't that what i just said, he thought. He continued his analysis of the world

" Well this world is habitable, to some extent." he said unsure.

"What do you mean 'to some extent' Gibson?" Nova asked. Gibson cleared his throat,

" Well. as I said before this planet has been deserted for many years, the only things living here are some desert plant life." he told her. Kitty looked at the yellow tinted world, something was telling her that something _was_ there. They landed on the planet's surface and went outside.

"It's like walking onto a sun." Sprx complained. No one said anything but Sprx was right, it was much too hot for anything to live there. The team began collecting various colored rocks and turning them into valuable fuel for the robot. Otto walked farther away from the robot looking for more of the rocks that they had been collecting. He found a small group of them and bent down to get them, when something caught his eye. He stood up and went to where he saw it.

'Hey Kitty!" he called. Kitty, who had been helping gather rocks with the others heard Otto call,

"What Otto?" she hollered back.

"You might want to come take a look at this." Otto yelled. Kitty put the rock she had been carrying down and went to her green furred friend. Mew, who had been listening followed, curious as to what Otto had found. Kitty ran up to Otto, he was bent over looking at something on the ground.

"Whatcha got there Otto?" she asked. Mew came up to them and watched with interest,

"Yeah." she wondered. Otto turned and pointed to the ground in front of him. Kitty looked where he was indicating and saw a small blue oval shaped rock. It wasn't very big, about the size of a football and it was unnaturally smooth. Kitty ran her hand over it's surface,

"What is this?" she whispered. Mew stared at the small rock, wondering the same thing. Kitty reached out to pick it up when it rocked a little. Startled the three of them fell backwards,

"Whoa!!!" Mew cried still staring at the rock. Kitty crawled back toward it and reached out.

"Well it's definitely NOT a rock if it moves." she told her friends. Otto stepped up,

"Maybe there's something under it making it move." he guessed. Kitty moved it to both sides, confirming there was nothing underneath.

"Okay. So if its not a rock what is it?" Otto asked. It rocked again this time making a small peeping noise. Kitty stared at it,

"I think it's an egg!" Kitty told them. Mew looked confused,

"An egg? What kind of egg?" she asked. Kitty turned back to the egg,

"I don't know Mew it hasnt hatched yet. But I think it's almost ready to." Otto smiled,

"Well, lets take it with us and wait for it to hatch!" Mew smiled at him,

"Thats's a great idea Otto!" Otto smiled at the praise and looked at Kitty, waiting for her answer.

"Well, we can't leave it here. I guess we'll HAVE to take it with us" she smiled and picked it up, cradling it in her arms. Otto whooped and started back towards the robot with Mew right behind. Kitty walked with the egg when she stepped on something. She backed up and bent down, it was a small metal tag with J4M13 engraved on it.

"Hey Kitty! Come on we're leaving!" cried Mew. Kitty stood up and ran to the robot. When she got inside they took off, she looked down at the egg and wondered what would be coming out of it.

Well here is the first chapter. Please please please no flames. If u dont like it dont read it but please keep ur comments to urself. If u have constructive criticism go for it but please be nice about it. Well Kitty, Mew here it is. tell me what u think either here or on the forum it doesnt really matter to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own Monkey team or mew, kitty , Dove, nor do i own the references to eragon.

"Absolutely not! No way!" Gibson said for the millionth time since they had taken off. Kitty was holding the blue egg she had found and glaring at Gibson.

"Why not?!" she asked angrilly. Gibson crossed his arms,

"Remeber the last time we _adopted _a strange creature?" he asked looking annoyed. Kitty rolled her eyes, she remebered the last time. They had adopted a strange looking fuzz ball and Gibson wound up getting a virus and going nuts. Thankfully they got him back to normal but that didnt change the fact that it had happened. Kitty sighed,

"One major difference there Gibson. Thingy was infected with that virus and we found him. But this hasn't even hatched yet so whats the harm in keeping it?" she asked trying not to sound snotty. Nova stepped up,

"Oh come on Gibson. We dont even know what it is yet, let's wait until it hatches before we decide anything. That way we can know where it came from." she told him. At that point Dove, one of the new members, walked in. She saw the egg that Kitty was holding and got curious,

"Hey Kitty. What do you have there?" she asked. Kitty looked up,

"Hey there Dove. This is an egg Otto, Mew and I found on the planet we just left." she said.

"I thought that planet was deserted." she wondered. Kitty shrugged and looked down at the egg she was cradling.

"Well I guess we were wrong. Otto found this and called Mew and I over to look at it. Now I'm trying to get Gibson to let us keep it until it hatches." Kitty told her.

"No we shouldn't keep it!" Dove cried. Kitty gaped at her friend, " Don't you remember what happ-"

"Yes Yes we know!" Kitty cut her off. She was losing her patience with all this. Gibson smiled and took Dove's hand,

"Thank you." he told her. Kitty rolled her eyes,

"Well, then what do we do with it? Just leave it and have it hatch alone and helpless?" she asked angrilly. Dove looked at Kitty, she hadn't thought of that. She saw that there was no way out of this and, apparently Gibson did too because he said,

" Alright, alright. We'll keep it, but if it's dangerous it goes." Kitty smiled and winked,

"Come on Gibson. I'm sure it'll be just fine." she told him and with that she turned and walked away carrying the egg. Nova stood and followed her,

"So what do you think will hatch out of it?" she asked. Kitty shrugged,

"We'll have to wait and see, but i think it's very close to hatching." Nova smiled and ran her hand over the egg's smooth surface, it felt cold under her fingers. Then it felt warmer and had started thrumming, startling both Kitty and Nova.

"Okay I think that was its way of telling us we're right." Nova said amazed. Kitty nodded and gave Nova the egg. Kitty ran to her room and grabbed a blanket. She put the blanket in a small box and motioned for Nova to bring the egg in. Nova gave Kitty the egg and she put it in the nest she had made. She sat against the wall and just watched it, Nova sat down on the other side of the box nest and sighed.

"Well this has been some kinda day huh?" Kitty just smiled and nodded. After a while they left the room, they got back to Shuggazoom and everything started going back to its usual routine. Kitty brought the egg out and just sat with it for a little while, Mew came up and sat with her.

"So what are we gonna call it when it hatches?" she asked. Kitty chuckled,

"Mew, we dont even know what it is yet. How are we gonna name it?" she asked her friend. Mew smiled,

"Well, we can still pick out names. How about if it's a boy we go with Sam and if its a girl we go with-"

"Jamie." Kitty stated simply, cutting Mew off. Mew lokked at her friend curiously.

"Why Jamie?" she asked. Kitty pulled out the tag she had found by the egg.

" I found this tag near the egg before. It says J4M13, it just sorta looks like 'Jamie' don't you think?" she asked. Mew studied the tag for a minute before handing it back to Kitty.

"You're right, it does. But what does it mean?" she asked. Kitty shrugged, she didn't know. Maybe it was some kind of serial number or maybe it was an identification tag. Whatever it was, it had given her the idea for a name. She didn't know why but something was telling her that whatever it was it would be a girl.

A few days went by and it still hadn't hatched. Kitty kept it in her room and watched it for a little while every night before she went to sleep. One night, Nova came in and sat down next to her.

"Still nothing, huh?" she asked. Kitty nodded, she picked up the egg and layed in her lap.

"I don't understand." she said. "I was so sure it would hatch soon." Nova put a hand on her friend's shoulder, who just continued to stare at the egg. Kitty looked up at and smiled at Nova, who smiled back. A sudden squeak sliced through the air, Kitty looked around, trying to find the source. The squeak came again but this time the egg started rcking back and forth in Kitty's lap. Numerous cracks had appeared on its surface,

"Whoa! I think you spoke just a bit too soon there Kitty!" Nova exclaimed. Kitty nodded and ran from the room, she turned the corner and headed toward the med bay with Nova right behind her. The pair ran inside to find Gibson looking at something on the computer, he looked up at Nova and Kitty.

"Well, hello. What's going on?" he asked. Dove was standing beside him waiting for their answer. Kitty showed them the egg, which was still squeaking and more cracks appearing. Kitty placed the egg on one of the tables, Nova went to get the others. A few minutes later, everyone was gathered around the egg. More and more cracks were showing up but the squeaking had stopped. A small blue claw emerged from the shell, the team watched as it slipped back inside the egg. Otto looked into the small hole that the claw had disappeared into,

"Hello? Anybody home?" he whispered into the hole. A small sapphire blue eye stared back at him,

"Whoa! It sees me!" he cried out. Kitty looked into the hole and saw only darkness,

"I don't see anything Otto." she told him. A small scratching sound was heard and the egg burst into pieces.

"HIT THE DIRT!!!!!!!!" Sprx excliamed, diving to the ground. A small high-pitched purring sound was heard on the table. Kitty slowly stood and peeked over the side. She stood up completely, motioning for the others to do the same. Crawling on the table was a tiny sapphire dragon baby,

"So...what is it?" Otto asked confused. Mew looked at him and said,

"It's a dragon Otto. I heard a little bit about them but not much." Kitty looked at the small dragon that was crawling around on the table. It stared back at her, thrumming softly. Kitty reaches over and picked it up, cradling it in her arms.

"I don't know if there are any dragons left ANYWHERE." Mew said, petting the small dragon's head. Gibson sighed,

"Okay, okay. I see where this is going. Yes, we can keep it as long as you keep it out of trouble." Mew ran over and hugged the little blue monkey,

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you, Gibson! I promise we'll keep it out of trouble!" she exclaimed and ran back to Kitty who was holding the now sleeping dragon hatchling.

"Oh by the way Mew, it is a girl." Gibson informed. This got everyone's attention, Nova was the first to speak.

"How do you know that?" she asked both confused and stunned. Gibson miled and petted the small dragon,

" I did a small scan on the egg last night to check for abnormalities and gender. I wanted to make sure she was healthy." he told her. Kitty smiled at her blue friend,

"Well I guess you were right Kitty." Mew said happily, "It is a girl so her name is Jamie right?" Sprx looked at Kitty puzzled,

"Why Jamie?" he asked.

"Because the tag I found next to her egg had J4M13 on it and it just looks like Jamie to me." she told him. He shrugged and went on, Kitty looked down at the little dragon sleeping in her arms. Antauri walked up next to her,

"Things are going to get very intersting around here." he said calmly. Kitty just smiled,

"Yes they are." And with that she walked back to her room, put Jamie in her box/nest and went to bed.

Well here we are guys. sorry it took so long. Thank u to everyone who reviewed, the next chapter will be up soon i promise


End file.
